<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>heart out on the line (you'd be better with somebody like me) by chocolatecrack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973271">heart out on the line (you'd be better with somebody like me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/pseuds/chocolatecrack'>chocolatecrack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dating &amp; Debauchery [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, BCOS IT'S JESSHIN, Car Sex, College, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, IT'S FINALLY HERE, Love Confessions, M/M, OF COURSE THEY HAVE FEELINGS, OK ANYWAY YEA, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, THE CONTINUATION FROM THE KYOMOHOKU FIC, brief mention of 4T, i mean lol theyre in jesse's parked car i mean sure the windows are tinted but still lol, im actually starting to think im building a plot with this universe tho but idk LOL, so yea anyway, yep, you guessed right</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:09:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/pseuds/chocolatecrack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Halfway through their night of debauchery and pushing and pulling, Jesse realized something essential. Something he should’ve realized during freshman year, when Morimoto Shintaro smiled at him from across the room and made his heart want to claw its way out of his chest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse Lewis/Morimoto Shintarou, Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dating &amp; Debauchery [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>heart out on the line (you'd be better with somebody like me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizawamegumi/gifts">aizawamegumi</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AND HERE IT IS. AS PROMISED. THE JESSHIN CAR SMUT THAT WAS HINTED IN AT MY PREVIOUS KYOMOHOKU FIC <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642404">breathe you in like smoke (would you let me watch you low?)</a>. IT'S HERE, IT'S DONE, IT'S POSTED, MORE JESSHIN CONTENT FOR THE WORLD. YAY.</p><p>again! inspired by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizawamegumi/pseuds/aizawamegumi">aizawamegumi</a> / <a href="https://twitter.com/kokinky">@kokinky</a>'s AU on Twitter!! WHOJ IS AMAZING GO READ IT PLS --&gt; <a href="https://twitter.com/kokinky/status/1281584862239944704">WHOJ</a>.</p><p>Again, JESSHIN ARENT EVEN TOGETHER IDK WHY THEY'RE DOING THIS BUT YEP. I feel like expanding this universe, tbh! It's fun to write their dynamics here, especially now that I've established this and KyomoHoku, hehehe. We'll see what happens!!</p><p>AGAIN THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS MY WORDS Y'ALL ARE GREAT</p><p>un-beta'd IM SORRYYYYYY<br/>Title is from Personal - The Vamps feat. Maggie Lindemann!</p><p>tobikko_2007 @ Twitter || chocolatecrack @ LJ || scenesinmoonstruck @ Tumblr if you guys want to talk!</p><p>Also: to those who want to send questions but wanna stay anon, I have a CC!! here you go!! --&gt; https://curiouscat.qa/tobikko_2007<br/>And idk omg buy me a coffee maybe? I WOULD APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH AND I WOULD LOVE U SO MUCH AND THANK U huhu ❤ --&gt; https://ko-fi.com/GrenadineDream</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The car was a better option anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halfway through their night of debauchery and pushing and pulling, Jesse realized something essential. Something he should’ve realized during freshman year, when Morimoto Shintaro smiled at him from across the room and made his heart want to claw its way out of his chest. When his sudden confusing feelings for Shintaro made him stay up until late at night, writing a song that was so profound, he couldn’t even believe he was the one who wrote it. He should’ve realized then, that Shintaro would change his world. More so than he ever expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a bit ironic that he realized it in the middle of the dance floor, grinding against the younger while they laughed together, music in the bar booming and beating. He thought that it was maybe more of their mindless fun, like how ‘best friends’ would do, so they said. Jesse wasn’t fond of that. That people only saw them as best friends. Shintaro was his best friend, sure. But he was so much more than that, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shintaro owned his heart, after all. And with the way Shintaro smiled at him, he hoped the younger felt the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Jesse was surprised when Shintaro said yes to a little tipsy fun, the both of them planning to make out inside the bar’s bathroom, testing the waters. He was only left disappointed when the bathroom was already occupied, Taiga’s moan heard from beyond the wooden door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, we need the bathroom too!” Jesse said with a laugh, still feeling the slight effects of alcohol. He and Shintaro had long since stopped taking shots though, not wanting to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>wrecked for the night. Wouldn’t want a repeat of last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shintaro laughed along with him, the sound of a wonderful melody, Jesse’s favorite. “You’re not the only one with wants here!” he shouted, barking out even more laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse counted two heartbeats before he heard Hokuto’s voice saying, “Fuck off, guys,” followed by a muffled sound that he guessed was Taiga reacting. So Jesse shrugged, thinking of a better idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what, fuck it,” he said, “car. It’s tinted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shintaro smiled at him, as if already reading his mind and about to suggest the same thing. He nodded, then Jesse smiled back and grabbed his hand, dragging him away from the bathroom, Shintaro giggling in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way across the crowded bar, fingers laced together as they laughed, until they stepped outside and the chilly air greeted their slightly heated skin. Jesse’s car wasn’t located too far from the entrance, parked at a safe spot that was easy to find, but also hidden from casual view. It was basked in the shadows, headlights lighting up when he grabbed his keys and pressed on the button to unlock the vehicle, Shintaro jogging towards it and smiling back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Jesse!” Shintaro laughed some more, “You have long legs, but you walk too slow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse bit on his lower lip, his heart skipping a beat. The moonlight illuminated Shintaro’s face, highlighting soft cheeks and sharp angles and he was too damn caught. He had always been a goner for Shintaro, anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jogged towards Shintaro, laughing too. “You had a head start, cheater!” he said back, catching up to the younger boy until they reached the car, breathless from jogging, but also from laughing too much. Jesse really did love making Shintaro happy. Because Shintaro did the same to him, albeit not being aware of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse caught Shintaro by the wrist, turning the younger around and snaking an arm around his waist, moving close. “Caught you!” he said out loud, making Shintaro laugh again, stepping forward to lean the younger carefully against the rear door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay!” Shintaro tried to squirm free, still laughing, but gave up when Jesse trapped him against the door with his body flush against him, and all he could was sigh. He felt the slight effects of alcohol still, in his system, wondering if Jesse was acting like this because he was just too tipsy. Shintaro wanted to hope for something else entirely, but he didn’t want to assume. Not when there was a possibility that they could just be joking around. They always did that, anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse looked down at him, their height difference something Shintaro always liked. Because when he hugged Jesse, he fit right at his chest, Jesse resting his chin on top of his head comfortably. And sometimes Shintaro felt like he fit there perfectly. Like it was always meant to be that way. And the sometimes turned to often, which eventually turned to always. Until Shintaro realized over time that Jesse made his heart beat differently. Like Jesse’s name was the only one his heart accepted. The only one his heart wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where were we?” Jesse said, voice low, chuckling. He leaned down and moved his face closer to Shintaro’s, their faces inches apart when he smiled. He let Shintaro pull him in, the younger’s arms around his neck to close the distance between them, and their lips connected in a blissful show of </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse took a deep breath when he felt Shintaro’s lips against his, his heart bursting at the seams, pulling Shintaro by the waist, even closer to him. He hadn’t expected the kiss to be like this. To be like a puzzle piece finally settling into place, completing the feeling that something was always missing. Then he realized that they were kissing. That he was kissing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shintaro. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That this was finally happening to him, to the both of them. And that Shintaro was kissing him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shin, I—” he said, cut off when Shintaro decided to tilt his head better, their lips reconnecting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse leaned further down, chasing at Shintaro’s lips like it was oxygen. Like he couldn’t breathe without this kiss. Like he couldn’t breathe if not for the boy in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesse…” Shintaro whispered, voice soft, lips laced with a careful smile. Smiling into the kiss, his heart happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Jesse could never resist that. That voice, that smile, the way Shintaro said it. He could never resist anything that the boy did. And he wouldn’t even want to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he pressed Shintaro against the car more, smoothing his lips over the younger’s, minutely biting at them to gain access. Shintaro responded with the smallest of moans, soft sound coming out accidentally, and it all but went straight to Jesse’s system, igniting something in him. The younger opened his mouth slightly, enough to let Jesse reach inside with his tongue and tangle both of theirs, the kiss deepening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse tried his best to keep himself together, to keep things slow and steady. Only for it to prove difficult when Shintaro started to tickle the ends of his bright red-dyed hair with his fingertips, ghosting his hands over the tip of Jesse’s spine. He pushed forward accidentally, suddenly, tasting alcohol from Shintaro’s tongue and stopping himself from fully leaning in with a sudden hand on the car. Then he pulled away slightly, as if woken up by what he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I got carried away, I didn’t mean—” he started to apologize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Shintaro simply laughed again, amused. “S’alright,” he said, moving to pull at Jesse again, “liked it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed Jesse’s cheek softly instead, as if reassuring him that it was okay. That he wanted it too, what Jesse did. Then he kissed the corner of Jesse’s mouth, slightly teasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse let out a deep breath, a bit overwhelmed. “Do you wanna…” he gulped, suddenly nervous of what he was suggesting, “in the car? Or?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shintaro looked up at him, eyes fluttering, glassy. He nodded slowly and shyly, and Jesse gulped again, before letting out a nervous laugh that he tried to mask as something more lighthearted. He reached for the door knob behind Shintaro, opening the car door and letting Shintaro in first, before he moved in himself. Jesse hovered over the younger, who backed up until his back touched the door from the other side, letting Jesse in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse reattached their lips together, trapping Shintaro between his arms and settling his hips between the younger’s knees. They laughed in the kiss, genuinely enjoying the feel and the way their hearts were beating in sync. Shintaro lifted his knees and looped his legs around Jesse’s waist, pressing with his heel to get Jesse to move closer. The older complied, moving, settling himself more comfortably as they continued to make out, palms flat on the leather of the backseat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he lowered himself more, however, he heard Shintaro let out a small gasp, guessing it was because their lower halves had knocked against each other. Jesse felt his cock twitch inside his jeans, but an alarm went off in his head, doubting himself. He pulled away and lifted himself off of Shintaro completely, pulling the younger with him to sit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” he said, looking at Shin directly in the eyes, searching for any hint of doubt or hesitation there. He found none, and yet he still wouldn’t let himself do this without making sure first. “Shin, are you sure? Because I… I just don’t want you to… and we’re in a car and—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jess, I’m not—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know,” Jesse said, not wanting to hear. He didn’t want to imagine Shintaro with anyone else. It wasn’t a pretty thought. “I just meant… are you sure with this? With me? Because I’m… well, me. And you’re… god, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>and just—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shintaro blinked twice, then said, “I mean, if you weren’t Jesse, I wouldn’t be in your car right now, would I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yea, but—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse took a deep breath. He was just worried. He didn’t want to harm Shintaro in any way. He wouldn’t do it purposely, of course. But he didn’t want to do it unintentionally, either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you still tipsy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shintaro shook his head a no, “Stopped taking shots when Juri ordered the stronger ones.” Then he asked, “Are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse was most definitely sober right now, all of the tipsy feelings flying out the window the moment he put his lips on Shintaro’s. “Not anymore, no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then…?” Shintaro asked, like this wasn’t what it was and they weren’t about to do what they were. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Jesse knew what he wanted to say. He just didn’t know how to exactly say it without sounding incredibly pathetic. But this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shintaro. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And Shintaro, he wanted to treat right. Of all people, he wanted this to be right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t want to fuck this up,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because he was scared of fucking things up with Shintaro. He didn’t want to lose the boy, after all. He wouldn’t be able to take that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he heard Shintaro let out a breath, reaching for his cheek to lift his head and make him look. “Hey, look at me,” he said, “you’ve never fucked things up with me.” He let out a small laugh, sounding years younger than he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse turned his head towards the younger’s hand, leaving a kiss on his palm. “But what if I do, tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust that you won’t,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shin—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesse Lewis,” Shintaro said firmly, but affectionately. “I want this,” he repeated, “but only if you want it too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse gulped. “I do,” he glanced at Shin’s full lips, swollen because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>did that. He still couldn’t believe that he did. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really, </span>
  </em>
  <span>really do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Shintaro said, moving to pull him again. “Now if you would just kiss me and </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>something about it already,” he joked, but sighed when it put a smile on Jesse’s face. He moved to kiss Jesse again, initiating it himself so Jesse wouldn’t be able to get away, this time. He sighed again when Jesse kissed back, more at ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older placed a careful hand on Shintaro’s hip, gripping at the skin there and digging his fingertips, maneuvering Shintaro to lie down carefully. Jesse hovered over him once again as Shintaro pulled him, who splayed and spread his fingers across Jesse’s neck, then laced them through his soft burgundy hair. Jesse groaned a little, Shintaro tickling his scalp and making the goosebumps on his skin appear, making the hair on his arms stand. His heart was beating like crazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he pulled away slightly, wanting to observe, wanting to see how much he had Shintaro come undone, to see if it matched himself. But he had clumsily sat up too early and too fast, accidentally hit his head on the roof of the car. Never mind the slight hurt. It was more embarrassing, if anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow! Fuck,” Jesse cursed, wincing as he rubbed at the top of his head. “You know, being tall is not all it’s cracked up to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shintaro laughed heartily as a reaction, finding Jesse’s hand to tangle their fingers together. “You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>cute,” he said with fondness, then bit on his bottom lip because </span>
  <em>
    <span>god, </span>
  </em>
  <span>was his heart so fucking caught by this boy. Jesse had owned him, and more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was trying to be sexy,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need not be,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, and you’ll still want me?” Jesse really did love to make Shintaro laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That depends,” Shintaro said through a giggle, “make out more so I can decide?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Jesse smirked instead. “I have a better idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he leaned down, leaving a chaste kiss on Shintaro’s lips before moving to the younger’s neck and staying there for a while, nibbling at the skin. Shintaro took a deep breath, fingers pulling Jesse in by the hair once more, biting his lip to stop himself from making too much noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shintaro, no one’s gonna hear you,” Jesse ghosted the words against his skin, sensing the younger’s worry, “it’s just me.” So Shintaro nodded, gulping. He let his mouth hang open, Jesse biting at his throat before he finally let out the tiniest of moans, the quietest of whimpers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It drove Jesse to kiss him more, motivated him to move lower, take Shintaro’s shirt off and kiss down to Shintaro’s collarbones, his chest, teeth sinking into the younger’s skin as Jesse bit at his pecs, surprising him when he had kissed around a hard nipple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesse…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Shintaro let out a whisper, breath shallow, working his way through the tease. He let out another moan, more confident this time, when Jesse finally kissed at his nipple, licking the sensitive nub and sucking it into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>god,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he said, throwing his head back, knees already shaking as his legs pulled Jesse closer, wanting to feel more of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse thumbed at the other nipple, tried to give it the same amount of attention as the one his mouth was currently enjoying. Shintaro moaned some more, the pleasure shooting through his system with the way Jesse was trying his best to unravel him. He was slowly and definitely succeeding too. Jesse did the same to the other nipple, then nipped at Shintaro’s chest, hot but soft skin against his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting at his bottom lip, Shintaro tried his best to breathe, to not feel everything all at once because this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesse, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and Jesse owned his heart and more. The taller lowered his lips to his torso, towards his abs, licking at every inch of skin he could find until he swiped his tongue at the deep v-line of Shintaro’s hips, craving for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed and licked at the skin there, hearing Shintaro’s breathing turn shallow, the younger letting out quiet little reactions that all but swam through Jesse’s entire system. He gestured for Shintaro to lift his hips up, and the younger hesitated at first, shy, but eventually did. Jesse smoothed the pants off of him, slowly but surely, dragging Shintaro’s boxers along with it. Shintaro gasped out loud when his cock sprang free, Jesse’s hot breath hitting him at the tip, making everything feel even more overwhelming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jess, I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Jesse kissed around, still. Pecking Shintaro’s knees, his thick inner thighs, placing a gentle hand on them to spread Shintaro’s legs. The younger held his breath, reaching for Jesse’s mop of red hair again, trying to anchor himself back to reality. Then Jesse blew on him once, before placing a soft kiss at the tip of his cock, and Shintaro threw his head back in pleasurable surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he had been distracted, Jesse went ahead and wrapped his lips around the head of Shintaro’s cock, swirling his tongue around it and making sure the younger could feel it all over. Shintaro let out a long moan, louder this time, unable to stop himself from making noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>god,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he moaned out loud, breath caught in his throat as Jesse kissed down his length. The taller tried to keep his legs separated, spread wide to gain more access as he took more of Shintaro’s cock in his mouth, expertly taking him further down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Shintaro had been busy feeling the sensations from his cock, Jesse minutely licked a long finger, reaching beneath Shintaro and placing the tip of it against the younger’s puckered hole. Shintaro felt Jesse’s finger poke at his entrance, careful but determined, and he gasped again fisting Jesse’s hair tighter, as if to say yes. Jesse understood the meaning behind the reaction and pressed his long finger, the tip enveloped by Shintaro’s tight entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shin...” Jesse cursed, mouth leaving Shintaro’s cock and kissing the younger’s hips again. Shintaro had been tight, he noticed, probably hadn’t done it in a long time. “You’re—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody else,” Shintaro said, voice laced with lust, but serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse looked up suddenly. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shintaro bit on his bottom lip and looked down, a fondness in there that matched the ones in Jesse’s eyes, despite their current state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gathered the will to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody else since the first time,” he said, breathing slow. “Nobody else felt right anyway. They weren’t…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse understood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart burst in his chest, wanting to escape its cage and scream Shintaro’s name into the heavens because… this boy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This boy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His heart will only ever belong to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse moved up to kiss Shintaro again, overwhelmed by his own feelings, wanting to pour all of it into their kiss, to make sure Shintaro </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That this was what he wanted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shintaro </span>
  </em>
  <span>was always who he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shintaro breathed calmly into the kiss, wrapping his legs around Jesse’s waist, as he grabbed at the taller’s shirt and managed to get it off and throw it, joining his own. He pulled Jesse closer, his fingers in Jesse’s hair, his hand pulling at Jesse’s neck. His heart was pounding so damn fast in his chest and if he could listen to it properly, he would think it was spelling out Jesse’s name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse smoothed his hand down Shintaro’s figure once more, along the younger’s side, towards his ass. He gripped at the supple and full skin there, enjoying the feel of his hands being full before he went back to prodding at Shintaro’s entrance, back to what he was doing earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shintaro whimpered at the feeling, gripping Jesse’s arm in a tight hold, subtly nodding into the kiss to give permission. Jesse took the silent agreement and pushed in a little, easing his thick calloused finger in, making Shintaro gasp out loud at the welcome intrusion. He took a deep breath as Jesse pushed in further, until the boy was knuckle deep inside and firmly settling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse pried himself away from Shintaro’s lips to kiss at the younger’s forehead, trying to calm more himself than Shintaro, if he was being honest. “Do you want—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Shintaro said with a moan, fisting Jesse’s red hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Jesse pulled his finger out then slowly pushed in with two, spreading his fingers wide. Shintaro gasped again, eyes shut tight, head thrown against the leather seats of the car, feeling the sensation all over. Jesse pushed in with another, three long and thick fingers stretching Shintaro and making everything more heightened, more otherworldly. Shintaro could only moan and whimper and let out sounds of pleasure in return, hand in Jesse’s hair holding him tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse pushed and pulled at his fingers, long and lithe digits reaching deep inside Shintaro until he decided to curl them all at the same time. Shintaro gasped out loud, breath caught in his throat, Jesse reaching a spot inside him that felt new. Something he only felt once, when he pleasured himself, definitely not reached during his first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-that was—” he moaned out loud, gasping again when Jesse pressed further, pressed again, urged on by Shintaro’s reaction. He kept hitting where Shintaro was sensitive, driving the younger further towards the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesse, I—ah—” Shintaro gripped Jesse’s arm, the taller feeling nails digging into his skin, “wait I’m—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse pulled his fingers free, feeling Shintaro close to where they both wanted him. He lowered himself and pressed their lips together, attacking Shintaro with a hungry and vicious kiss, feeling insatiable, wanting the younger’s taste more and more on his mouth and tongue. Shintaro worked on Jesse’s belt, unbuckling it and feeling the cold metal against his fingers as he removed and threw it haphazardly. He worked on the older’s pants, unbuttoning and unzipping blindly while Jesse kept kissing him, hypnotizing him with teeth, tongue and lips. Jesse took matters into his own hands and maneuvered his way out of his pants, boxers remaining before Shintaro started to lower the hem. Jesse’s mind was clouded with ecstasy, distracted and wanting, before here remembered a tiny detail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shin, I don’t have—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’okay,” Shintaro was quick to respond, the both of them gasping when he palmed Jesse’s entire length and soon wrapped his hand around it, thick, hard and heavy in his hold. “I don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re— and I just— are you sure? I just…” Jesse struggled to say as Shintaro thumbed at his slit, making him groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shintaro kissed him again, as if to reassure him that it was okay, that he trusted Jesse, that he wanted this as much as Jesse wanted it too. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>God, Jesse,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he whispered, as if to reiterate again, “take me. Take all of me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I want you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly overwhelmed, Jesse lifted himself, staring down at Shintaro. The younger had looked up at him with eyes that said </span>
  <em>
    <span>so fucking much, </span>
  </em>
  <span>a weight there that Jesse knew he could take and wanted to carry. Something that spelled and screamed lust and love and trust and Jesse felt like the luckiest person in the whole damn universe. He took a deep breath, straightened himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too quick to move, Jesse hit his head on the roof of the car again, making a Shintaro momentarily giggle, despite their current state. “Ow!” he reacted, “I swear I’m going to literally lose my head before I manage to even get anywhere far with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shintaro laughed at the joke, biting on his bottom lip. “Here,” he offered, pulling Jesse towards him, “let me.” He surprised the older by flipping them over, managing to do it with ease and poise, and soon, he was on top of Jesse, sitting comfortably on his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that better?” he asked, playful mischief coloring his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse sneaked a few blinks before digging his hands into Shintaro’s hips, smirking. “Much better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shintaro bit on his lip again, feeling Jesse hard under him. He rolled his lips once, twice, the both of them moaning and groaning while their skin slid together, soon grabbing at Jesse’s cock again and positioning it right. Jesse traced soothing circles onto his skin, trying to calm him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to hurry,” he said in comfort, and Shintaro nodded slowly, but gulped anyway and proceeded to angle Jesse’s cock directly at his entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt the tip at his stretched hole, lowering himself slowly to envelope it in his tight heat, letting it stretch him further. Shintaro opened his mouth wide to let out a luscious moan, then a gasp when Jesse’s tip entered him, inching in slowly as he continued to sink. Jesse had an impressive size, something Shintaro expected and fantasized about, and it was only proven further now as he took more and more of it inside him, spreading him as he did. Jesse helped by placing his hands on Shintaro’s ass, helping with the balance, letting Shintaro do it as slow as he wanted to. He grit his teeth and hardened his jaw while he tried to contain himself, trying his best to take things carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shintaro eventually bottomed out, knees hitting the leather of the backseat, skin sticking to Jesse’s, breath shallowing. Jesse caressed his cheek, lifted himself slightly to leave a kiss on the corner of Shintaro’s lips. The slight change in angle made Jesse’s cock move, and Shintaro moaned loud at the sensation, feeling even more stretched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he cursed, grabbing at Jesse’s neck, pulling the older closer to him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesse…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse left another kiss, moving to Shintaro’s jaw and neck this time, nipping and nibbling. “Are you okay?” he whispered, wanting to make sure Shintaro was alright. Shintaro nodded, throwing his head back to offer more of his neck. Jesse licked and sucked on Shintaro’s skin, teeth sinking and making even more marks, wanting to spell out his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shintaro experimentally lifted himself the slightest, then sunk back down after, gasping at the feeling of white hot pain that eventually morphed into intense pleasure, a feeling he wanted over and over again. He repeated the action, lifting himself more and more, Jesse letting him set his own pace to make sure he was comfortable. He felt Jesse’s cock deep inside him, making him feel so goddamn full, and it was such a good feeling, better than he ever expected, ever hoped for. Jesse’s cock was hot inside him, deliciously mixing with his own tight heat and Shintaro felt like everything was even more heightened, his whole being more alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, Jesse snaked an arm around Shintaro’s waist, thrusting upwards the same time as Shintaro sank down, and the feeling was even better, the sensation through their veins welcome and wanted. Jesse thrusted more, timing his hips with Shintaro’s movements, the both of them moving in sync and complementing one another and it was all too much. Making Shintaro’s heartbeat faster, making his blood dance under his skin quicker, making his breath want to run out but also consume him at the same time. It drove him over the edge, a familiar heet pooling low in his belly, thighs quaking in sensitivity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesse, I’m—” he got out as a warning, before Jesse flipped them over and laid him back down on the leather seat, leaning forward to capture his lips again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse pounded into Shintaro, moving faster and harder, making the younger moan louder and longer, the both of them riding on the feeling of intensified lust. Shintaro clawed at Jesse’s back, blunt nails digging deep and leaving long red welts in their wake, making marks of his own. Hissing, Jesse sunk his teeth into Shintaro’s neck again, leaving another red throbbing mark of his own before he moved towards the younger’s lips, wanting to drown in another kiss. He moved his hips fast, settling himself between Shintaro’s thighs as Shintaro wrapped his legs around Jesse’s waist again, urging him on. Jesse thrust upwards, changing the angle, making Shintaro moan and gasp and whimper at the new feeling, the tip of Jesse’s cock hitting him directly at his prostate, knees trembling. Sensing Shintaro’s reaction, Jesse kept himself there, hitting the same spot repeatedly, wanting Shintaro to reach his peak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shin, I—” he said, groaning as his own release slowly snuck up on him, “<em>fuck,</em> I’m—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shintaro moaned into their kiss, Jesse drinking it down his throat, and groaning in return. The younger fisted Jesse’s hair, other hand still clawing at Jesse’s back, as he felt his release build up inside of him. As if reading his mind, Jesse moved one of his hands between them, wrapping his fingers around Shintaro’s cock and pumping him, timing his hands with his hips. Shintaro felt his knees buckle, his toes curl and his whole body quiver, screaming Jesse’s name into their vicious kiss as his orgasm hit him hard, making him shiver and shake uncontrollably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse felt Shintaro’s insides flutter around his cock, milking his own release, wanting to pull out. But Shintaro locked his legs around him, kept him in place, silently telling him that it was okay, that he wanted it. So he spilled inside Shintaro, emptying himself as he chased his own release and rode out his own high, movements becoming staggered and losing its pattern. It prolonged Shintaro’s own release, spilling all over Jesse’s fingers, coating them with his own come. Jesse thrust more, once, twice, slowing down his movements when he felt Shintaro slowly calm down from convulsing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both tried to catch their breaths, exchanging air in the kiss as it mellowed, lips caressing each other, turning softer as they pressed together. Jesse lifted himself the tiniest bit, still panting, Shintaro fluttering his eyelids open and staring up at Jesse. The taller carefully pulled out, Shintaro wincing a little and shuddering at the feeling, but Jesse was quick to kiss his temple, a comfort that was definitely appreciated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Freshman year,” he suddenly whispered, adjusting himself and trying not to crush Shintaro with his weight. He moved to lie down on the backseat, positioning Shintaro so he could hug the boy from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Shintaro said, still breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since I saw you in freshman year,” Jesse whispered again, leaving a chaste but heated kiss on Shintaro’s bare shoulder. “And every single day after that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shintaro finally understood what Jesse was saying, heart leaping at the realization that their feelings had been mutual the entire time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The long stretch of silence was comfortable, the both of them in each other’s holds, skin against skin, serene. But Jesse’s heart knocked against his chest and he started doubting himself, not wanting to assume.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if you don’t—” he started, only to be cut off by Shintaro turning around in his hold and pulling him into another kiss, softer, calmer, slower than their earlier ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shintaro pulled away, looking at him with fondness and adoration. “Freshman year,” he said, mirroring what Jesse said earlier, “and every single day after that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse could feel his heart jack hammer in his chest. Then he smiled, pulled Shintaro in for another kiss, satisfied and </span>
  <em>
    <span>so fucking happy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Because he made Shintaro happy. And Shintaro never failed to do the same for him.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>They somehow ended up in Jesse’s dorm the next day, still together, still in each other’s holds, hearts still and would always beat for the other, because of the other. There were a few missed calls in their phones, but Jesse couldn’t give a damn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might be important?” Shintaro whispered, nibbling on Jesse’s earlobe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse bit on his bottom lip before checking the caller ID. “It’s just Juri. Probably calling to complain about the bill or the ride home,” he threw the phone towards a nearby cushion, hoping the cloth drowned it out. At least Shintaro’s phone was left in the car. Thank god for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re not gonna answer?” Shintaro teased, moving his lips towards Jesse’s jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse simply smirked, hands smoothing up Shintaro’s side and back down to the younger’s hips, a firm hold there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have more important matters to attend to,”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I LOVE JESSHIN THEY'RE THE BEST OK<br/>Thoughts?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>